The day the music died
by writer1066
Summary: A one shot based when Harry is aged 5. Characters featured: Dumbledore, Dursleys, Mrs Fig, Spape,McGonagall Readers may enjoy this if they enjoy Dumbledore bashing


Albus Dumbledore was reading his muggle newspaper when he came across an interesting story.

'_**Young boys body found dead in river, what sort of sicko would do that?**_

_A Young boy's body found in the river Way near Arlington just south of Guilford. The police have confirmed he seems to be about five years of age and has undergone several years of abuse in his short life._

_Surrey Police have cordoned off the area and are currently searching the database for missing children._

_This body rises to question the failings of social services. How did such a boy fall under their radar?_

_If you have any information please contact crime stoppers on 014.......'_

Albus Dumbledore thought nothing of the newspaper clipping which went on for the whole of the front page in till about a week later when another news article came out:

'_**The body of the young boy found dead in the river way last week has been confirmed as Harry Potter,**_

_Harry Potter of Little Winging, Surrey is confirmed to be the person of the body found in the river Way last week._

_The young boy had been missing from school for a month, the school thought nothing of it,_

"His uncle and aunt had told us he and his cousin were going on holiday for a month. When we heard there was a body we became suspicious."

_One mother tells of poor Harry's years of neglect.  
" He always came into school in Dudley's old uniform, petunia, his aunt told us, there's not much point buying new uniform when Dudley's fit him perfectly ._

_One of his classmates paints a different picture:_

_"I was always scared of Dudley, he used to chase Harry around the playground and he would pick on us too if we were nice to Harry."_

_But if you think that's not bad enough Mrs. fig a resident tells  
"The Dursley's gave him to me to babysit when they took Dudley out for treats, Harry never got to go on a trip with his family. What's more he was always outside gardening when I didn't see his aunt out once. I was scared what they would do to me if I told the police. His uncle is quite large and has such a temper but Harry was the sweetest thing, always trying to please me, wouldn't hurt a fly._

_The headmaster of the school as well as his class teacher have been taken in for questioning. Protesters have been calling for something to be done, for the social services and the school to be hold responsible._

_Panorama is doing a special tonight on BBC one at eight O'clock.  
The police have given a number if you have any information 013......'_

Dumbledore could feel McGonagall looking at him with interest, he could tell she had noticed the look of horror on his face; he quickly turned his face into a smile and went to banish the paper away. If anyone found out about it he was dead.

"What was so interesting in the paper?" She asked, annoying brat Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Nothing much." He replied it what McGonagall thought was too high pitched and cheerful.

"It must have been something bad with that look on your face." McGonagall nagged.

"It was nothing dear."

"Your hiding something." she accused.

"no I'm not."

Show me."

"No"

"Show me"

"No"

"Blippy fetch me the muggle newspaper."

A muggle newspaper appeared.

Severus saw as McGonagall Gasped and started crying, the normally stricked and composed teaching crying manically. Intrigued at what could possibly get a reaction, Severus got up to look over her shoulder, he saw the potter brat. Wait, no he's dead? Those muggle relatives had killed him. Severus looked up to see great remorse in the old man's face.

That evening, the evening prophet was delivered to every magical household in the UK, Free of charge.

_'__**boy-who-lived-dead, Dumbledore missing**__  
_

_The boy who lived was found dead in a river last week, muggle relatives killed him.  
After reading the muggle newspaper yesterday the head table at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry descended into chaos. After reading the headlines Severus Snape potions master and once Death Eater turned spy who was in love with potters mother, punched Dumbledore in the face, breaking his nose._

_But that's not all, no the intriguing part of the story was when McGonagall started hitting Dumbledore screaming of her face, "I told you the Muggles were no good, I told you he would not be happy there. Did you even check on him once? You sentenced him to his death."_

_After hearing the news the students started attacking their headmaster, eggs were thrown and students spent spells at the old man before he hopped on his phoenix and escaped his responsibilities._

_So why is it the savoir of the wizarding world? What is the ministry doing to protect the wizarding world from the Muggles and why is Dumbledore not in Azkaban yet.'_

.........................................................

Reviews are welcome, should it have a warning?


End file.
